


Oncie Horse Prince

by epiconcelergamer69696969



Category: IT - Stephen King, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, うまのプリンスさま | My Horse Prince (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hoof anatomy, Lots of onions - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, actually wrote the fucking horse prince fic, dr Phil sends oncie to the farm, i did it guys, oncie x yuuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969
Summary: Tired of his boring city life, Oncie decides to go to a farm. Will he find love?
Relationships: Yuuma/Oncie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oncie Horse Prince

**Author's Note:**

> It’s done. Read and enjoy my contribution to this world

Oncie goes to a farm and meets a mysterious man? ??horse??

“Oh boy i am so tired an sad I hate the city i just want to get back to nature and have no worries in my life” Oncie said sadly. “Oh hooo what will I ever do with my life :(“. 

“Oh hey oncie” a unknown voice said from below him. “Sounds l8ike youve got a lot of problems. Why dont you go to a farm? Relwive you’re troubles. It will be relaxing I promis.”

“This is good advice but who is saying it to me??/” oncie asked

“It is me” then pennywise emerged from the sewer. 

Oh!! It is pennywise from the famous band Oncie and the Sewer Clowns. 

“Thank you pennywise i will do as you say. You are wise and i trust you with my life.”

“Goodbye oncie I must leave now the sewer is my true home. Love you.”

And just like that he was gone. Oncie knew what he had to do. He had to go to his own true home -- a farm!! Oncie could already picture himself,, picking carriots, shear a sheep,, millk the cows,, feed pigs and hold the chickens tenderly so they know that they are loved. 

Oncie began his journey to the nearest farm. it was 80 miles away but luckily oncie has the power to walk faster than the average person. He got there in only several days. It was night when he arrived. 

“Oh boy am I tired. Maybe i will go sleep in a pile of hay” oncie said  
And that is exactly what he did. Oncie slept in the barn on a pile of hay,, it was much nicer than he had expected. 

~~~ timeskip next day

Oncie awoke wtiht a start. theer was a man’s face only inches away from oncie’s own face. Oncie stared into the man’s emerald orbs. He was so beautiful.. Then oncie goes to look at his hot body. OH!!! Horse :). Oncie is so shocked to see that he actually has horse body and ears and neck, what could this mean. And why is oncie so attracted to him??!? 

“Umm hello” said oncie

“Ohh sorry” said the stranger “I didnt meean to wake you. My name is yuuma.and you?”

“Ohh,,” oncie said “you can call me,,,, oncie”

“Oncie” Yuuma smiled. “What a beautiful name. I have a feelling you and me are going to be great friends Oncie ;)”.

And just like that Yuuma wasgone. 

Oncie didnt see him again until two days later when Yuuma rushed into the barn.\

“Why hello there oncie ;) how would you like to help me do some chores ;)?”

“O-o-ohh sure!!” oncie follloed yuuma into the house. Ther3 was a giant pile of onions. 

“We are going to cut these up into small pieces oncie ;)” yuuma said.

Oh no oncie thought. He blushed with embarrassment. Oncie had never cut up an onion before, , but Yuuma was so cool and sexy he didn’t want to disapoint him. Oncie slowly lifted the knife. With shaking hands,, oncie slowly cut the onion (very poorly) hotdog style. 

“UM ONCIE” yuuma said “do you know what youre doung?”

“I’m sorry Yuuma,, i have kept my secret from you. I am from the city, and therefore have never cut an onion. I didn’t want you to think less of me.” Oncie hung his head in shame.

“It is ok oncie I will help you ;)” Yuuma said with a special smile on his face.

Then yuuma reched over and put his horse leg arm things around oncie. Oncie blushed furiously. With lust. Yuuma helped oncie to pick up the knife. “Oh no!!” oncie thought “yuuma has hoof not hands how will he lift the knife?” oncie reached for his hoof,, but instead of taking the knife from Yuuma, Oncie touched the underside of his hoof. 

“OoooOooOoooOhhh Oncie ;;;))))))” yuuma moaned “dont you know not to touch another man’s frog ;))” oncie blushed even m0re. 

Tog3ether they cut the onions,, it was so beautiful. At the end they had a giant pile of onions that they put in a bowl and ate like popcorn.

“I had a wonderful time cuuting the oncions with you Oncie” Yuuma said. “You are so sexie please kiss me oncie” 

Oncie wanted to kiss him so bad, he really did. But yuuma was a horse and oncie was not tall enough to reach his face. Suddenly yuuma reached his horse neck down adn passionately kissed oncie (on the mouth!!) oncie was so in love he passed out. 

Oncie opedned his eyes to yuuma feeding him onions. All was good in the world, and oncie knew going to the farm was the best decision on his life

**Author's Note:**

> Pee


End file.
